


Malec And Their Sex Toys

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Keep him on the edge, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: Basically just Magnus showing Alec his toys for the first time and Alec is liking it a lot so he suggested a little dare.





	1. Sex toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is te first part. It won't be longer than 3 or 4  
> If you like it, or have any opinions thoughs or anything be sure that I'll love to know about it.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Magnus was in his bed waiting for his boyfriend who promised to be home earlier, but he was getting inpatient He's been feeling horny all day because Alec will let Magnus show his sex toys and play with them. Magnus closed his eyes and started to imagine all the things he wanted to do with Alec and without even noticed he was touching himself, slowly pulling his t-shirt up and then going down with his hand on the naked skin Magnus took one hand to his mouth and after liking a finger he began to stimulate his nipple, with his other hand he opened his tight pant, and took out his member that is was starting to hurt him, and liking another finger he touched the top of his dick and then went all the way down to his ball, Magnus started to moan and with a tone of begg on his voice he called for Alexander._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Alec run out of the Institute as soon as he could trying to avoid his mother because she surely will make him stay for some boring work stuff He got to the building and entered the elevator, Alec was very excited and kinda horny too, he finally agreed to try Magnus's sex toy, he has wanted to try them for while now but it_ _was a little scary for him, the next day was his day off so they could have fun all night long._

_He got into the apartment let his jacket in the sofa, took a deep breath and with a half smile he entered the bedroom. Alec opened his eyes like plates when he saw what was waiting for him in the bed. Magnus completely naked touching himself, moaning his name and with no control over his hips anymore moving them so sexy This turned on Alec like crazy -Looks like you couldn't wait. Magnus opened his eyes really surprised he didn't noticed when Alec entered the room but felt kinda proud because he knew Alec liked what he saw_

_-How long have you been watching me?_

_-I just got here actually, this is the best welcoming you have ever give me- said Alec with a sexy smile, he walked to the man in the bed and gave him a kiss on his mouth The kiss turned hungry, Alec took a step back to breathe_

_-Go for the toys while I take my clothes off Magnus smiled and did as he was said, he got into a room in his giant closet, he took all his favorite toys and went back to the bed where Alec was waiting for him_

_-This are my favorites, choose one and I'll used on you or you can used on me however you want_

_-I'll prefer that you used on me first- said Alec a little nervous_

_He looked at all the toys and decided to take one that looked a plastic tube and was called fleshlight and hand it to Magnus_

_-Great choice you gonna love it- said Magnus- laid back baby, I'll like to tied you up but since is your first time we're going slow_

_Alec did what Magnus asked him he was in a roller coaster of emotion he was nervous but excited and also really happy Magnus started to kiss him and touching him, rubbing himself on Alec's body and keep on kissing him first his mouth then his jaw, and keep going down, liking and sucking his nipple a little till he got to the edges of his hips, and gave Alec a sexy look before putting all his dick on his mouth sucking and bitting, going up and down, Alec moaned and curved his back from pleasure, every now and then Magnus looked at Alec, He loved that expression on the boys faces._

_He stopped and Alec looked at him with a question look on his face, Magnus took a lubricant tube from the night table, opened and purring it on Alec's member he began to stimulate with his hand to replace it not so much later with the toy that Alec had choose before, and keep on masturbating him with it._

_-Mag Magnus, it feels so good, is so tight- Alec keep on moaning Magnus's name and saying thing that wasn't understandable_

_-you like it babe? What about we add another toy choose by me this time?_

_Alec just moved his head in a sign of a yes_

_Magnus looked at his right side where they let the toys and took one that looked like a kids toy, a vibrato with a ball at the top, Magnus turned on and the ball started to vibrate, he placed at the top of Alec cock and keep on Stimulating him with the other toy, Alec just lost his mind he was screaming now, it was too much pleasure, his hips started to move like crazy._

_-I'm gonna come! I can't take it anymore, I gonna come- Alec rubbed his face on the pillows next to him_

_Magnus keep going for a few seconds and then took both toys out and stopped touching him Alec was confused, he was so close to come, now his member was hurting a little and tried to reached with his hands to masturbate and can come, but Magnus didn't let him and put Alecs hand above his head, placed himself more comfortable between Alecs legs and started to kiss him all over his body_

_-Magnus let me come- said Alec and it sounded needed_

_-You will, but not yet, I wanna play a little edge game, what do you think?_

_-What is it about?- Asked Alec now interested_

_-I'm gonna stimulate you 'till you're about to come and then I'll stop- said Magnus exited_

_-Ok, let's do it, but let's make it more interesting, if I come I win and if you can keep me on the edge you win- Alec said this like he had already won_

_-Ok, and what will the winner get?- Asked Magnus curious_

_-The winner can ask the other person to to anything he wants for a day- answered the question with a satisfying look in his eyes._


	2. I Love A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter of 4  
> I hope you like it  
> Enjoy

_-Well, Well you're feeling wild tonight aren't you?_ \- said Magnus surprise to see his boyfriend being so confident, he like it... a lot

Alec's cheeks blushed but he tried to play it cool

- _Yeah I do_ \- Alec kissed Magnus all over his faces and neck, he tasted so good.

Alec had a lot of work this past week and barely saw Magnus so he was not going to waste any time

- _So, do you accept?_

The warlock noticed and didn't ask more questions

_-Okay, if is what you want I'll do it_

And with a sexy smile and delicates moves Magnus started to tied up Alec in the bed, his hands at the top of the bed and his feet and the bottom

 _-Tell me if they're to tight or if they hurt you -_ Asked Magnus carefully and a little worried too

 _-It's fine, they're perfect -_ Alec sounded relaxed

_-Then let's start with the fun._

Magnus placed himself on top of Alec's stomach an lean on to kiss his boyfriend's lips tasting everything he could bitting them a little bit, their tongues started a war for domination but Alec back off to breathe Magnus continued to kiss his neck, sucking and letting little red marks on it Magnus loved to see Alec's neck covered in them.

He Kept going lower 'till his nipple, Magnus had a thing for nipple he just loved them specially  Alec's nipple kinda lost in al his chest hair  
Magnus got back to his boyfriend's mouth and at the same time began to move his hips up and down, frottage was one of his favorite things it turned him on like crazy. Alec didn't stay behind he was enjoying it a lot too, thee friction between their bodies covered in a thin layer of  sweat the fact that he was completely exposed to Magnus and couldn't move, he felt his member started to get rock hard and moaned between kisses, bitting his lower lip but he just couldn't contained it was to much pleasure.

Magnus took both of their members together with one hand and started to masturbate them, Magnus was moaning now too as laud as he want, he loved to show Alec how good he made him felt, the warlock stimulated them every time faster and both knew it, they were about to come, screaming, Alec murmuring courses but of course at the moment the young shadowhunter least expected Magnus stopped and grabbed the top of his dick wit two fingers around it not letting Alec come

- _N- no, no please no, ke-keep going, ahhh_ \- Alec lost control over his hips moving then up and down and moving his arms trying to get to his member but it was pointless

Magnus smiled pleased with his good job and admired his master piece Alec was a completely mess in the bed a really hot one with his hair disheveled, his eyes dropping pleasure tears and his sking glowing

- _You have no idea how beautiful and sexy you look right now -_ Magnus bit his lower lip - _would you let me take a picture of you?_

Alec cheeks got even more red for the request but he moved his head saying yes

Magnus reached his phone and stand up in the bed to get the best angle possible, he definitely was going to touch himself with this picture in his lonely nights when Alec couldn't get home

 _-Oh yes you look so delicious baby_ \- Magnus let his phone in the night table again and went back to attend his needed shadowhunter

He laid comfortable between Alec's leg, took his cock pull it down and let it loose like a catapult, it made Alec moan loud, Magnus took the member again, started liking  the top to later put it all in his mouth, Alec felt his boyfriend warm and was losing his mind, he closed his eyes, threw his head towards curved his back and with the loudest moan of his life he came in Magnus mouth and all over his face.

Magnus clearly didn't see that coming and just looked at Alec, He still had his eyes closed and taking deep breaths rubbing his faces in the bed and pillows to finally open his  eyes and look at Magnus who seemed a little mad but for Alec he just looked so sexy with all that cum in his faces 

 _-Looks like I won_ \- Said the man tied up

The warlock climbed the shadow hunter's body till they were face to face with one finger took some of the cum in his face and then tasted it

 _-Exquisite_ -said Magnus with a smile- _it was worth the loose, I'll free you now_

Alec looked at the clock next to him it was 11:55 pm

 _-In just five minutes you'll have to do whatever I want_ \- Alec was hugging Magnus who was on top of him with his face on Alec's neck, they were resting a little 

_\- Well I'm excited to make your fantasies come true darling - said Magnus placing a sweet and soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact or whatever: there is another reason for why Alec to be tied up and is because he knew that this will turn him on even more and have more chances to win  
> And Magnus didn't just wanted to take a picture of Alec because he was looking hot as hell but also to let Alec calm down a little and have more chances to win 
> 
> That's All  
> Thanks for reading ❤


	3. Amore Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter and the last one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter  
> I decided to only do 3 and not 4
> 
> What do you mean I did that because I'm lazy*

_-It's midnight, you can start making your demands?_

Magnus was laid next to Alec with his head on his chest and caressing his stomach 

_-Well, actually the first thing that I'll like now is some food, I'm starving_

Magnus sat on bed and looked at his boyfriend a little bit mad but mostly concerned 

_-Didn't you eat anything at the institud?_

_-No, the meeting lasted longer that I thought so when it was over I skipped dinner and came here_

_-Oh Alec, why didn't you tell me, I could have done something for you_ \- Said Magnus rubbing Alec's chest

_-Well with the way I found you when I got here the last thing I could remember is that I was hungry_

Magnus laugh for the comment and the expression on Alec's faces

_-Oh right you thirsty boy, will you like some Italian food?_

_-Yeah Italian is my favorite_

_-I know_ \- clicking his fingers and in the middle of a blue sparkle Magnus made appear a little bed table with two plates of spaghetti bolognese

_-Buon appetito amore mio_

Alec checks blushed and had a silly smile on his faces, he sat next to Magnus and began to eat, making noises letting know that it tasted good

When they finished with the food Magnus took another little plate with strawberry covered in chocolate put one between his teeth and looked at Alec, he understood and bit the half of the strawberry, his lips crashed with Magnus lips so he caught him on a kiss, slowly tasting the chocolate and the fruit liking each others lips, the warlock began to run a hand through his boyfriend's sculptured body.

Alec back off a little a took a deep breath, went near Magnus ear and whispered

_-I wanna fuck you_

It was everything Magnus needed to turn on, he clicked his fingers again and made the table disappear, pushes Alec to laid back again and placed on top of him.

But Alec pushed him to the other side for him to be at the top

 _-It's my turn to play with you_ \- Alec looked at him with a half smile - _I want to tied you up too_

Magnus raised his arms over his head

 _-I'm all yours Alexander_ \- Said with a innocent look on his face

Alec tied up his hands at the top of the bed and leaned on kiss him on the lips, and pass his hands on every muscle of his body biting his neck and lick his nipples, He back of again an looked at the toys

 _-Let's see, what should I choose? -_ He looked each one of them and decide to go with the anal beads, consisting of multiple spheres or balls attached together in series and end with a ring or similar handle designed for pulling  
Alec raised the toy for his boyfriend to see it

 _-My favorite_ \- Magnus smiled and picked up his legs up for Alec to have a better view and access to his ass

Alec open Magnus legs and sit between them, lean on to the warlock's face and put two fingers in his mouth, he understood and started licking them looking at Alec straight in the eyes the whole time, when he thought that it was enough he removed the two fingers and went down to his ass again starting to introduce the fingers very slow, one finger at the time, and making scissors inside of him.

He took his fingers out, and covering it in some lube he proceed to introduce the toy that had 6 balls each bigger than the last one.  
At the thirds ball Magnus began to take deep and heavy breaths closing his eyes and enjoyed every sensation, Alec put the last ball inside and his boyfriend moaned loudly.

 _-How are you feeling love?_ -Alec went up to his face and placed a sweet kiss on his lips

 _-I - It feels a-amazing -_ Magnus eyes were watered for the pleasure

Alec got back to his job, took the toy by the ring and began to pull it out two balls and then back in he kept playing like this while he hear his boyfriend moan and begging for more

 _-Alex - Alexander, ahhh, more I need more_ \- Magnus curved his back from the pleasure and tilted his head moaning

Alec was touching himself with his other hand the whole time, the imagine of Magnus begging and being a completely mess because of him made him felt his orgasm coming close so he took the toy out of Magnus body and he penetrated his boyfriend right away

The shadowhunter leaned to kiss his boyfriend moaning between the kisses, Magnus scratched Alec's back and squeeze it his butt, he was about to hit the climax both of them were, And with a last lunge from Alec Magnus came all over their bodies tighten Alec's member provocative that he came inside of him

Alec fall on Magnus chest, both enjoying one of the best orgasm they ever had, Alec rolled to the side, grabbed  a blanket and Magnus cuddled with him under it

 _-Did you enjoy our sex toys night?_ -Asked Magnus smiling 

_-Yeah it was awesome, I definitely wanna use them again_

_-I told you_ \- Said Magnus giving him a kiss on the cheek

Alec just Smiled

_-Get some rest, tomorrow is my day off so we're going to all the places you want- Alec had his eyes already closed_

_-Really!?_ \- Magnus was very excited - _But what happens with the challenge you still have tomorrow all day to ask me anything you want_

 _-Don't worry babe, We're gonna make my fantasies reality one in each place_ \- Alec said this whispering in Magnus ear and bit his lobe

Magnus smiled biting his lower lip and gave Alec a soft kiss

 _-I love you Alexander -_ He hugged Alec tighter 

 _-I love you more, Good Night.-_ Said Alec caressing Magnus hair

                 
                                                    The End❤

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had like it  
> If I did a mistake of any kind I apologize, English is not my first language and if you enjoyed I'mean glad 
> 
> Tomorrow I will start a series of one shots but they would be completely different to this, is gonna be mostly about domestic male with kids in case you're interested 
> 
> Thanks for reading❤


End file.
